Jamais elle n'aurais cru
by Kawine
Summary: Tomber amoureuse de lui ne faisais pas parti de son plan . Surtout pas de lui ..Elle saura toute la vériter sur lui dans cette fics sur le romantisme .. Ma première alors critiquer pas trop fort :S Merci :P
1. Jamais elle n'aurais cru

Elle n'aurais jamais cru connaître l'amour surtout venant de cet homme. Son désir le plus chair était de l'oublier pour passé à autre chose mais chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêveasser .Malefoy était , comment dire , viril . Son regard persistant , sa démarche extravagante et sa façons de lui parler la sombrais dans un désir fou de corps à corps. Il était si bel homme . Elle avait envie de lui est semblait vouloir tout faire pour l'avoir .  
  
Malefoy : Que fais-tu ici a cette heure ?  
  
Hermione : Je révise . *Elle cachait la gêne qu'elle éprouvait en le regardant.*  
  
Malefoy : Tu n'est pas avec le Weasley et le maudit Potter ?  
  
Hermione : Ce sont mes amis et non je ne suis pas avec eux . Ils ont autre choses à faire que de venir à la bibliothèque un samedi soir . Mais toi que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Malefoy : Je ne sais pas , je suis venu par instint .J'ai l'impression que si je ne viens pas ici je manque quelque chose , mais quoi ?  
  
Hermione avait l'intention de lui dévoiler son amour ce soir même . Mais elle avait renoncer. La peur de la réaction certe, mais Malefoy pouvait être tellement désagréable avec elle .Surtout lorsqu'il la traitait de sang-de-bourbe. Elle ferma les yeux a cette dernière pensée. Son c?ur était brisée en mille morceaux par cette amour impossible mais tant voulue .  
  
Malefoy : Hermione . Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ses temps si je crois que je pense a toi souvent.  
  
Hermione : À moi ? À moi la vulgaire Sang-De-Bourbe ? Elle avait les yeux pleins d'eau . Mais elle se retenie de ne pas pleurer et prit une grande respiration pour calmer son c?ur en bataille.  
  
Malefoy : Je sais , mais Hermione . Je crois que je tiens beaucoup à toi .  
  
Hermione : Euh , je ne sais plus quoi di .  
  
Malefoy venait de se pencher pour l'embrasser fougueusement . Elle était tellement heureuse. Jamais. Jamais , elle n'aurais pensée être aussi bien qu'à ce moment .Il se recula et lui sourit .Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa à son tour . Ils décidèrent de quitter la bibliothèque et il était tard . Hermione aurait voulue que cette instant ne finissent jamais .Il l'embrassa et retourna dans sa salle commune .  
  
Hermione : Piouuu ! Quelle soirée !  
  
Harry : Réviser est joyeux maintenant ?  
  
Hermione : Tu ne peu pas comprendre ..  
  
Ron : Elle sait endormi et elle à rêvée a moi !  
  
Hermione : * Avec dédain * .. Complètement absurde .  
  
Ron : Hey c'est pas très gentil ..  
  
Hermione : Bon je vais allez me coucher j'ai une grosse journée demain .  
  
Elle quitta la pièce , le regard vague et le sourire au lèvre .Elle avait hâte à demain pour pouvoir profité de l'amour naïf et tendre de son cher Malefoy . La nuit était chaude et collante et elle était seule dans la chambre. Les autres filles étaient chez elles pour les vacances de Noël.  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment a dormir alors elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Malefoy. Prenant la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, elle prit des passages secrets pour se rendre au prêt de son amoureux. Entrant dans sa chambre , elle remarqua qu'il en avait une juste pour lui. Il était seul. Et son journal intime trainait sur sa comode. Elle le prit et parti.  
  
Deux Heures Plus Tard .  
  
*Dans le journal*  
  
Bonsoir , Je suis tomber bien bas ce soir . J'ai embrassé Hermione Granger la Sang-De-Bourbe .. Comment ai-je pu ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle est si belle et en même temps fatiguante.  
  
(À suivre) . 


	2. Pourquoi moi ?

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite .. Mon internet ma pété dans face .. Façons de parler loll ! Ouais ouais ! Mais la je vous promet une belle continuation .. Alors review s'il vous plaît pcq je veux savoir si je suis quand même pas pire la la ! Jvs aime tlm ! :D  
  
~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·  
  
Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Hermione était ravagée. Elle pensait enfin avoir trouvé un garçon bien pour elle. Mais comment aurait-elle pu s'imaginer une telle chose ! Hermione Granger amoureuse ? Non non.. Jamais de la vie ! Les yeux remplies de larmes, elle reprit la cape d'invisibilité et quitta son dortoir pour se rendre dans la chambre de cet ignoble traître de Malefoy. Harry avait toujours eu raison. Comment se rendre à l'évidence ? Il n'était pas pour elle et si lui ne l'était pas personne ne l'était. Elle avait été tellement naïve ! Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre à Draco. Il dormait à point fermé. Si jamais . Et elle trébucha ! Il sursauta et elle glissa le journal sous son lit et parti en courant sous la cape en espérant qu'il ne se doute de rien. Aurait-il pu croire à un fantôme ?  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Harry : Est-ce que tu as vu 'Mione ?  
  
Ron : Pas du tout, j'aurais voulu lui dire ce que je t'avais dit la .. mais .. humf.. -_- .  
  
Harry : Mais franchement ! C'est pas vrai tout le monde tombe amoureux sauf moi !  
  
Ron : Arrête, se n'ai pas si facile que tu ne le croies.  
  
Harry : Oui je le sais.  
  
Harry pensait à Cho. Le choc de savoir qu'elle ne l'aimait pas l'avais absolument abattue. Bien sûr elle aurait pu faire semblant d'avoir des sentiments pour profiter de la popularité de notre héros mais elle n'était pas comme cela. À ses dernières pensées Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle. Le regard livide sans éclat et son sourire si éclatant ne se laissait pas voir sur ses lèvres. Rejoignant ses compagnons, elle s'assit et s'écrasa dans son assiette.  
  
Ron : Hermione tu n'as pas bientôt fini de réviser toutes les nuits ? Dormir cela ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?  
  
Hermione : Tu ne peux pas te taire toi? Je n'ai pas vraiment passé une bonne nuit vois-tu.  
  
D'un seul coup elle se rendit compte que la salle c'était tût. Il était là. Derrière elle.. Avec un bouquet de roses ? Elle devait rêver !  
  
Draco : B'jour 'mione ..  
  
Hermione : Euh..Est-ce que c'est pour..m..moi ?  
  
Draco : Si c'est pour toi ? Non ! Jamais de la vie ! C'est pour Ginny ..  
  
Hermione : Ah .. J'en étais sûr ..  
  
Draco : Ma belle 'mione . C'est pour toi .  
  
Hermione :Je croyais que j'étais une fatigante et regarder tout le monde je suis Hermione Granger la vulgaire Sang-De-Bourbe !  
  
Elle se leva , regarda Malefoy , les fleurs et les pris en lui montrant le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait maintenant pour lui et elle lâcha les roses pour ensuite quitter la pièce dans le silence total et sans se préoccuper des élèves qui la regardait avec les yeux exorbitants.  
  
Deux jours plus tard .  
  
Hermione était dans la volière et espérait enfin trouver le repos. Toutes les filles de l'école voulaient connaître son histoire avec Draco. Elle était tellement étourdie par toutes ses rumeurs qu'elle n'a même pas voulu voir Harry et Ron. Fière et déçu de ne pas avoir reparlé à Draco, il n'avait même pas cherché à la voir, est-ce qu'il tenait vraiment à elle ? Elle l'avait testé. C'était un simple test. Elle croyait avoir fait l'erreur de sa vie. Peut-être devrait-elle aller le voir ? Que faire ? Elle se rendit à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Harry accourue vers elle.  
  
Harry *essoufflé* : Mais tu étais ou !?  
  
Hermione : À quelque part.  
  
Ron : C'est sûr sa hein !  
  
Harry : Je me suis inquiété pour toi tu sais ?  
  
Hermione : Surment. Aucune importance je voulais la paix.  
  
Elle remarqua que Draco n'était pas là.  
  
Harry : Tout comme toi, il ne c'est pas présenté au cours. On ne la plus revu depuis votre dispute. Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
  
--------------  
  
Vivii :P Je vous laisse sur cette intrigue .. Si quelqu'un a une super idée de fin écrit à : free_girl2002@hotmail.com.. Mici :P 


	3. Amour Récriproque

Amour réciproque  
  
Harry semblait désespéré. Hermione était ravagée et il n'était pas sure qu'elle tienne le coup après la nouvelle.  
  
Harry : Hermione , tu sais , des fois les choses ne marche pas comme on voudrais et....  
  
Hermione : Quoi que c'est-il passé ?!  
  
Harry : Draco est parti .  
  
Ron : Ouais.*Tout heureux*  
  
Hermione : Mais ou est-il ?!  
  
Harry : Parti loin.  
  
Hermione : Mais ou ! *Commencais à dramatiser*  
  
Ron : Il est parti. Mort , décédé , capout ! Que veux tu y faire .  
  
Hermione s'évanouit . Comment avais-t-il pu mourrir ? Elle ne les croyais pas ce ne pouvais pas être vrai !  
  
Harry : Suis moi tu vas voir .  
  
Ron ne voulais pas qu'elle le voit. Il était mort c'était fini il pouvait sortir avec elle maintenant.  
  
Hermione : Ou tu veux que j'aille . IL EST MORT !  
  
Harry : Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que tu lui rende visite dans sa chambre. Alors vas-y donc.  
  
Elle entra dans sa chambre. Il était là. Oui la toujours vivant mais immobile. Qu'avait-il.  
  
Draco : Bonjour Hermione.  
  
Hermione : ...  
  
Draco : Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi je t'aime trop je te veux prêt de moi pourquoi ne peux tu pas  
  
l'accepter ? Tu me déteste tans que celà ?  
  
Hermione : J'ai lu ton journal. Maintenant je sais ce que tu pense de moi. Et je vois que c'est pas vraiment  
  
réconfortans pour sortir avec toi.  
  
Draco : Mais je t'aime mione !  
  
Hermione était bouche-bée.Il l'aimait . Pourquoi avait-elle cherchée les problèmes ? Il l'aimait sa finissais la.  
  
Draco : Je t'adore tu es ma raison de vivre tu ne peux pas t'imaginer je suis mort sans toi . J'ai envie de toi.  
  
Hermione : Je t'aime moi aussi Draco.  
  
Il s'embrassère passionément et s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient et cela allait durée.  
  
Fin 


End file.
